The Oldest Believer
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Jack and the others are back to battle Pitch. But Pitch is after one specific girl. And she's 17. See what happens when Jack is assigned to protect her with his immortal life. Rated T just to be safe.


_**Jack's POV**_

I was sleeping on top of a roof somewhere in Japan. I wake up and stare at the sky. I then get a rude awakening. I knew that this was important. The Northern Lights. Something must be going on. I didn't want to fly all the way to the pole, so I decide to try and phone an old friend. I jump off the roof and onto the empty streets of Japan. I jab my staff onto the ground to try and get my old friend's attention. Knowing him, he's in Australia, home of his famous accent.

"Yo Bunny you down there?" I question the ground. I wait a few minutes and then the ground caves in under me. I am shot through a labyrinth of tunnels and I see a furry grey figure in front of me. Before it, I am sucked up into the place where Christmas is prepared. Yep. I'm at the North Pole. I see Sandy, North, Bunny, and Tooth standing right in front of me.

"Jack my boy!" North yells. The rest of the guardian's walk/hop/fly towards me.

"How have you been? I hope you've been flossing." Tooth hopes. I mean I've been fine but the flossing thing not so much.

"I've been fine. So what's it this time North?" I question the old man.

"It's good to see you too. We have a problem. If you all will follow me." North suggested. We all follow North to a room with video screens of a ton of kids. All of them were kids that were really young except one. She looked like she was about 17. I noticed that she was wearing pale blue, white, or silver. She had deep chocolate brown hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Who's the teen?" Bunny questions. He took the words right out of my mouth. Why was North so preoccupied with this girl. Why?

"This girl is Emma Frost. She is 17 and she is on the brink of not believing in us." North explained. I don't know why this was such a big deal. Kid's belief in myths and legends fade every day and are replaced by little kids who find out about them.

"Why is this so important? Kids stop believing in us every day." Tooth points out.

"But she is the longest person to believe in us. She has already stopped believing in a few of us. But not the guardians. She is a teenager; she thinks that her friends would make fun of her if they found out. She keeps us close to her heart with the bracelets she has on her right arm." North explained. North zoomed in on Emma's wrist and there were 5 bracelets that every girl wanted. They were Alex and Ani bracelets. She had a gold hourglass charm, a gold egg, a silver tooth, a silver present, and a silver snowflake charm.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that each one of those bracelets represents her belief in us." Bunny spit balled.

"You are correct. The only thing is she never paid for any of these except the snowflake charm." North stated.

"I remember her. When she lost her last tooth, I gave her that bracelet." Tooth stated.

"I gave her the bracelet in a special egg with the girl's name on it." Bunny joined. Sandy then started to make symbols out of his magic sand.

"Sandy says that he gave her the hourglass bracelet when she fought off a nightmare all on her own." I translate. Sandy nods yes to say that I got it right.

"I gave her the bracelet as Christmas present." North explains. They all had a connection to Emma except me. I felt a little left out. "But the Snowflake bracelet is for her belief in you Jack." North adds in.

"So I'm guessing you want her to keep believing in us." I guess.

"Bingo." North replies. "But that isn't the only reason I called you all here. All of the cameras focus on this one hole near the town where Jamie and Sophie live.

"What's so important about that hole? I make holes to get all around the world in one day." Bunny replies.

"This is the hole that Pitch was sucked into. It's reopened and I have seen many nightmares across globe." North states.

"You think that Pitch is back?" Tooth is frightened. She is shaking.

"Yes. I think he is after Emma. We must protect the children of the world." North explains.

"I'm in." Bunny states.

"Me too." Tooth replies. Sandy nods his head in agreement. Everyone stares at me.

"Alright. If Pitch is involved, I'll do it." I respond.

"That's my boy!" North yells.

"So what's the plan mate?" Bunny questions.

"Well, Emma lives in America. It's winter. So I think we should send our boy Jack here to go and pay her a visit." North points at me. "Of course we are all very busy and you can make the snow day to keep eye on her." For once in my life someone asked me to do something fun.

"Well if it involves a snow day, I guess I can pull a few strings." I state while staring at my magic staff.

_**Emma Frost's POV**_

Hello world. My name is Emma Frost. I have no relation to Jack Frost if that's what you're thinking. I'm 17 years old and probably the oldest person ever to still believe in Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost. If any of my friends found out about it, I would never hear the end of it. So anyway, I live a pretty normal and boring life. Sometimes I wish that I would have more excitement in my life. So I wake up in the morning and I see snow falling gracefully to the ground. I look at my alarm clock. Oh crud. It's 2: 03 in the afternoon! I overslept! I slept all through school! I change into my pale blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue snow flake. After I finished changing, I felt something telling me to turn around. I turn and I see my window covered in frost. I then see the word "SNOW DAY" written on the window.

"Hey Emma!" I hear my best friend's voice yell at me. I run up to the window and get pelted in the face with a snow ball. "What are you waiting for Easter? Get out here! Elizabeth, Joyce, Daniel, and everyone are all having a snow ball fight and you're missing out! Get out here!" John yells at me.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yell out my window. I run downstairs and put on my jacket. I sprint out the door.

"Ready to go?" John questions me.

"You bet!" I reply. John and I run to the park where I see all of my friends from school.

_**Jack's POV**_

I made the biggest snow storm ever overnight. I was in Emma's home town keeping an eye out for her and Pitch. I knew he would try and get Emma to stop believing. I follow her to the town park where I see a bunch of other high schoolers. I try to stay out of Emma's site cause North thinks that she can see us. I fly above her while the snow ball fight goes on. I lean up against a tree just outside of her vision. After about 30 minutes, I think Emma spots me. I stand perfectly still. She starts to walk up to me. Just before she is within touching distance, her phone rings. She pulls it out and reads the text she got.

"Guys I have to leave. I've got Piano in 10 minutes. Sorry." Emma explains to her friends.

"Alright. We'll see you in school tomorrow." One of her friends says. She starts to walk back to her house. I follow close behind her. She then turns around.

"Alright who are you? Why are you following me?" Emma questions me. She sees me. I have to explain.

"Alright. I know you may not believe what I am about to say but, I'm Jack Frost." I state. Emma is in shock. She pulls up her sleeve and looks at her silver snowflake bracelet.

"Prove it." Emma dares. I know exactly how to prove it.

"Take my hand." I say as I hold out my hand. She was a bit hesitant at first, but she took my hand. I rocket up into the sky and Emma is holding on to me with dear life. "There's no need to be scared. Open your eyes." Emma slowly opens her eyes. She stares down at her home town.

"This is amazing." Emma is in wonder. "You really are Jack Frost." Emma stares at me with her blue eyes and her brown hair blowing in her face. I slowly take her back down to the ground in front of her house.

"Do you believe now?" I question.

"What do you think? Hey since you can fly, can you give me a ride to my piano lesson?" Emma pleaded.

"I guess I could pull some strings." I reply. I grab her hand and rocket back into the air. "Where's your lesson?"

"Down there." Emma points to a small music store. I take her back down about half a block away. "Thanks." I walk her into the store and follow to the back. "My piano teacher teaches in the back of the store."

"Emma. Right on time. Come on in." Emma's piano teacher states. Emma gives me a quick glance and she walks into the small room. I take a seat in one of the chairs outside of the room waiting for her. I then see a hole in the ground in front of me.

"Hello Mate." Bunny states as he stays in his hole.

"Sup." I reply. He hops out of the hole and sits in the chair next to me.

"So that's her. Emma Frost. You know she does look like you a little. She had the same color eyes that you do. Maybe you two are related." Bunny joked.

"Yeah right." I reply. I listen to Emma play the piano and she's pretty good. She's playing a song by Adele. "So did North pinpoint were Pitch might be?" I questioned. Right when I finished that sentence North, Sandy, and Tooth came through the magic portal that North carried in his jacket.

"He's in this building. Jack is there anyone else in here besides you and Emma?" North asked. I thought for a minute.

"Emma! Get out of there!" I yell. Emma stared at me for a split second and then her piano teacher was engulfed in black sand similar to Sandy's. I burst into the room and stand between Pitch and Emma. Pitch is then formed into his form by his sand.

"Hello Jack. It's been a while. Now why don't you be a good guardian and let me take the girl." Pitch demanded. I hold my staff up in defense.

"Over my dead body." I snap back. "North, get Emma out of here!" North bursts into the room, and just like that all of the guardians were gone protecting Emma.

"You will regret that." Pitch threatened. He fires his dark sand at me and I manage to get out of the room and outside away from other people. He forms a dark arrow and shoots it at me. I block it with my staff. "This isn't over Jack. I will get Emma to fear me." And just like that Pitch dissolves away. I float back to the ground.

"Hey mate. Emma's at the pole. She's fine. Although she's a bit shaken up." Bunny stated from his rabbit hole. I jump in and I am transported to the North Pole. I am standing in front of the globe that North has.

"Jack!" Emma yells. She runs up to me and hugs me. I haven't been hugged in, well ever. I had no clue what to do. My hands just dangle at my sides. I see North, Bunny, and Sandy giving me thumbs ups. I knew what they meant and I swear to god I will kill all 3 of them. She pulls away.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." Emma replies.

"I should've known that Pitch was behind something like this. He didn't hurt you did he?" I questioned.

"I'm fine. Are you alright? You had to battle him." Emma question.

"I'm alright." I reply. North then comes up to the two of us.

"Emma, I think it's time we take you home. And by we I mean Jack." North offers.

"Will you be okay on your own for a while? We'll all take care of you when you need us most." Tooth comforts.

"Thank you all. I think North is right. I should be going home." Emma stated.

"You ready?" I question.

"Yeah." Emma replies. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I jump up into the sky and fly Emma back home. I fly her up to her bedroom window. I help her through her window. I turn on her light and I am in shock.

_**Emma's POV**_

I've been robbed. My room is a mess. My homework was on the floor. My desk was tipped over. My lamp shade fell off. All of my drawers are pulled out.

"What happened?" I questioned. Jack walks up to the corner of my room. He pinches something on the ground. He picks it up.

"Pitch was here." Jack stated. He held his hand out and black sand was scattered across it. "Did you have something that you kept all of your personal things locked away?" I then remembered my journal that I keep in the back of my nightstand draw. I run over to my nightstand and I find the key in its hiding place. I unlock the back of my drawer and another draw opens. I pull it open and I see my old beat-up journal.

"He didn't find it." I say. I look at Jack. "Why would he want this?" I question Jack.

"Pitch uses fear to make children of the world lose their faith in us. If he finds even one small fear it can ruin a child." Jack explains. I was really scared now. My worst fear is thunder and lightning. If Pitch finds out, Jack and the others will be in huge trouble. "You've had one heck of a day. You should probably get some sleep." I look over at my clock and it was 10:00 at night. He was right. I was really tired. I sit on my bed and I fall asleep right there.

_**Jack's POV**_

After Emma falls asleep, I cover her with her sheets and I start to float out the room. I sit on her window sill. I can't take the chance that Pitch may attack. I quietly float back into Emma's room and I sit in the recliner she has in her room. I have to stay awake in case of Pitch. I could make more snow and cause another snow day tomorrow. So I do just that. I conjure up enough snow to make a snow day tomorrow. The snow starts to fall gently. At around midnight, I see gold sand float above Emma's head. Sandy was near. The sand started to form in what Emma was dreaming about. I see a small girl and an older man that could be her father. Emma starts to toss and turn in bed.

"Daddy… why did you have to die?" Emma whispered in her sleep. I never knew about my family. The least I could do is protect what is most dear to Emma. I look around her room and I noticed a picture of a soldier and a medal was attached to the frame.

"This must be her father." I say to myself as I hold her picture. I should probably leave Emma alone. She needs time to herself to absorb all of the stuff that happened today. I leave her room and fly back to the pole.

_**Emma's POV**_

I wake up the next morning to another snow day. I thank Jack for that. I can't relax though. Pitch maybe after me and he could be anyone. I walk up to my window and I look outside. I see the elementary kids sledding out on the hill near my house. I decided to go downstairs. I live with my mom and 13 year old brother.

"You're finally awake. I'm bored; take me to the sledding hill!" Peter demanded. The little brat can sure be annoying.

"I can't. My car is in the shop, mom is going to us her car for errands, and it's too far to walk there." I point out. "Just ask Tom to take you. I'm staying home and reading." I grab an apple and head back up to my room. My day was pretty boring. I didn't want to go outside because of Pitch. I then see frost spread across my window and I see Jack floating outside my window just before I was going to head to bed.

"Sup." Jack replies.

"Nothing. I was just about ready to head to bed. It's been pretty boring without you here. For once in my life my life is exciting." I explain. Jack floats into my room and stands in front of me.

"North said that Pitch may come tonight. So he sent me to stay the night and see if he strikes." Jack explains.

"Well perfect timing. I was just about to head to bed." I reply. I hope into bed and I watch Jack sit in the recliner.

"Good night." Jack states.

"Good night." I reply. I fall asleep and my world is dark. I start to have a dream. I see a figure start to come into focus.

"_Daddy?" I say in my dream._

"_Emma. It's alright. I'm right here." My dad states. Tears start to form in my eyes. I run up to my dad and hug him. "I'm missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too." I reply. I then hear a gunshot. My dad grunts and he falls forward on top of me. "Daddy?" I see blood stain his shirt. "No. Not again. I'm not losing you twice!" I yell._

"_You never did lose him a second time." A voice states._

"_Who is that? Show yourself!" I yell. I look all around me. I fell something come up behind me. I am scared to turn around, but I do anyways. It's Pitch._

"_Hello Emma." Pitch states. I try to run away but something has a grasp on me. "Oh there's no need to be scared. Oh wait, yes there is." Pitch snaps his finger and a huge clap of thunder roars through the empty space. I scream. I was scared. I cover my ears and close my eyes. I crouch to the ground and I start to cry. The thunderstorm in my dream is getting worse and worse. I then feel someone shaking me. I can't walk up. I want to wake up. I hear one huge clap of thunder and I wake up. _Jack is sitting on my bed in front of me.

_**Jack's POV**_

Pitch attacked. He entered Emma's dreams and caused her some much pain. I didn't know what to do. I started to shake her to try and get her to wake up. Nothing worked. She started screaming. After about 5 minutes, Pitch left her dreams, flew out her window, and Emma woke up. She was traumatized. She didn't talk or move. She shook like a leaf. She was cold, even for me.

"Emma, I need you to tell me, what did Pitch do to you?" I slowly question. She stares at me. She leans into my sweatshirt and starts to cry. Whatever Pitch did to her must have really scared her. Pitch will pay for this. I look around the room to see if there's anything I can use to calm her down. I see a guitar leaning up against her wall. I use my staff to pull the guitar close enough to me. I start to pluck the strings and everything is in tune. I only know how to play one song and I start to strum the intro. It's Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.

**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**

**Tonight don't leave me alone.**

**Walk with me, come and walk with me,**

**To the edge of all we've ever known.**

Emma looks up at me and she's seems surprised.

**I can see you there with the city lights,**

**Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.**

**I can breathe you in.**

**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,**

**No, I could not want you more than I did right then,**

**As our heads leaned in. **

Emma leans up against me shoulder.

**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**

**But with my eyes closed all I see**

**Is the skyline, through the window,**

**The moon above you and the streets below.**

**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**

**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**

**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**

Emma's eyes start to droop close

**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**

**Tonight don't leave me alone.**

**She shows me everything she used to know,**

**Picture frames and country roads,**

**When the days were long and the world was small.**

I know that Emma is relaxing more and more with the more I sing. I hated singing, but this time, I seemed to like it.

**She stood by as it fell apart,**

**Separate rooms and broken hearts,**

**But I won't be the one to let you go.**

I don't know why, but I feel happier than I am with other people.

**Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**

**But with my eyes closed all I see**

**Is the skyline, through the window,**

**The moon above you and the streets below.**

I can't explain how I feel right now, but I don't want to be anywhere else right now.

**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**

**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**

**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**

Emma is almost fast asleep on my shoulder but I know that she wants to finish the song

**Don't run away...**

**And it's hard to love again,**

**When the only way it's been,**

**When the only love you knew,**

**Just walked away...**

**If it's something that you want,**

**Darling you don't have to run,**

**You don't have to go...**

I don't want Emma to be hurt, she needs to be protected at all times.

**Just stay with me, baby stay with me,**

Emma's heartbeat starts to calm down at its regular pace.

**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**

**But with my eyes closed all I see**

**Is the skyline, through the window,**

**The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)**

**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**

**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**

**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**

Emma's hair started to cover her face as she dozed off to sleep.

**Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,**

**But in this moment all I know**

**Is the skyline, through the window,**

**The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)**

**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**

**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**

**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**

Emma finally falls asleep on my shoulder. She seems at peace. I lay her back down in her bed. I sit at the edge of her bed and watch her sleep. I see a hole come near her bed and I see Bunny and North crawl out.

"Looks like we've got a singer on the team." Bunny jokes.

"And a good one too." North adds in. I want to kill the both of them.

"Where are Tooth and Sandy?" I question trying to change the subject.

"Tooth is doing her job collecting teeth and Sandy is delivering dreams." North explained. I then see Sandy's sand flow into the room through Emma's window and it forms her dream above her head.

"Look at that. She's dreaming about you singing to her. Looks like the mate here's got a girlfriend." Bunny teased.

"I hate you Easter Kangaroo." I fought back.

"Okay I guess I deserve that." Bunny replied.

"Yes you do my friend." North states as he throws his arm around Bunny's shoulder. Emma's dream then fades. I hear laughter. Evil laughter. Bunny pulls out his boomerangs and North pulls out his swords. I readied my staff.

"Oh boys you know I don't want to fight." Pitch's voice echoes through the room. "All I want, is the girl." Pitch's sand engulfs Emma and carries her out the window!

"EMMA!" I yell. I rocket out the window and follow Pitch's sand and Emma to the edge of town. North and Bunny are following close behind and I see Sandy coming up behind me too. I have to rescue Emma from Pitch. Pitch lands in an open area for fighting.

"I don't get what is so important about this girl. I know that she believes in you as guardians the most, but I feel that you, Jack, have more feeling for her than the rest of the guardians." Pitch guesses.

"Be quiet and let her go!" I demand. North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth all land behind me. Emma starts to groan. Pitch then encases her in his dark sand. Emma starts to scream because of her fears.

"Now she has a very scary fear. She is afraid of losing the one she loves most. And that is something that is truly scary. It's too bad that I have to destroy her loved one." Pitch explains. I've had it with him. I charge at him and fire snow at him. His sand makes a shield.

"I'll give you one more chance. Let her go." I state.

"Well she has given into her fears. I have no more use for her." Pitch explains. He lets go of Emma and he throws her against a nearby tree.

"Emma!" Everyone yelled for her except for Pitch. I run up to her and the others fight Pitch.

"Emma. Come on. Wake up. Please." I beg. I don't want Emma to leave. She means to much to me and the guardians. I look at the bracelets she's wearing.

"Jack…" Emma started. She was half-conscious. "I'm sorry. I gave into my fear. It's all my fault." Emma says slowly. I can't help myself. I pull her in close and I don't want to let go.

"It's not your fault! It's mine! I couldn't protect you!" I start to yell and for the first time in my life, I was crying. I couldn't stop. I let Emma go. "Don't move. I'm gonna take done Pitch." I stand up and charge into Pitch. I shoot snow and ice at Pitch but he evades it.

"Oh Jack." Pitch's voice states. He ends up behind me and manages to get a strike at me. I am hurled up against another tree. Pitch forms himself in front of me. "I guess that this is goodbye Jack." Pitch forms an arrow out of his sand and this time, it makes a real arrow. It can kill anyone. I can't move. I'm about to die again. Pitch shoots the arrow. I close my eyes and embrace my death, but the arrow doesn't touch me. I open my eyes and I don't want to believe what I see. Emma was floating above me with the arrow in her back.

"No…" I don't know what to say. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I was so filled with emotion. Emma landed face down in the snow. I crawled over to her. I pull the arrow out of her back and gently flip her over on her back. I cress her head in my hands. Emma's eyes start to flutter open.

"Jack…" Emma weakly whispers.

"Now isn't that sweet." Pitch states from behind me. "She risks her own life to guard the one she loves." I place Emma down on the snow. I don't know what is going to happen to her, but I will defeat Pitch. For the guardians, for Emma. I stand up and face Pitch. I take a deep breath. I start to feel different. I open my eyes and I am covered in snow. I never felt this sort of power before. I can see Pitch in front of me, afraid. I fire all of the snow that surrounds me at Pitch. He can't evade. He disintegrates into the air, never to be seen again. I float back down to the ground. I turn and run over to Emma and hold her head and her back.

"Jack. I'm not going to make it." Emma confesses.

"No. You have to make it. You can't die." I beg. I start to cry. I can't lose Emma.

"Please don't cry Jack." Emma states. "I want to you that I… I love you." Emma's eyes close. She takes one more breath.

"No… NO!" I yell. I can't help myself. I start to cry. I can't stop crying. I hug Emma's lifeless body against my chest. I don't want to let go. The moon's light sneaks through the disappearing clouds.

"Manny, please. Save this girls life. She means much to all of us. Especially Jack." North pleads. The moon shines brighter and a pale blue light surrounds Emma. Her body starts to leave my grip and it faces the moon. Her hair changes to white and her clothes change to something similar to mine. She starts to float back onto the ground and she lands on her feet. Her eyes open and they are an ice blue.

"Emma. Is that you?" I whisper. I slowly start to walk up to her.

"Jack." She says. She runs up to me and plunges herself into me. I spin her around in circles. She laughs. Her lips crashed against mine. Her lips were cold like mine. We break away and everyone comes and joins in the hug.

"Emma we're so happy you're okay." Tooth states. Sandy shakes his head in agreement.

"I say we all go back to pole and celebrate!" North yells.

"Only if we take my way." Bunny wagers. Bunny opens a hole and we all slide through the hole up to North's place.

"Emma you are free to live with one of us if you want." Tooth suggests. Emma looks at me.

"I think I'll stay with Jack. After all I have the same powers as him so he can teach me." Emma explains as she walks up to me. She faces everyone.

"Well if you think that that's the right choice, I won't stop you. If you need a girl talk you know where to find me." Tooth offers.

"And if you every want a break for frosty here, just give me a holler." Bunny offered. I shoot him a glare.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Emma asks me.

"Sure. What is it?" I reply.

"Can you pull my hair back and use ice to keep it in place?" Emma asks me. I take a little bit of snow I created from my staff and I wrapped it around Emma's hair. "Thanks." Emma kisses my cheek. After that, Emma never left my side. I fought beside her to years and years to come. I could never be as happy as I am now.


End file.
